Sleepover
by Highway Girl
Summary: Posthostage, Lulu doesn't like being alone at night, Spinelli's only there to help. Pure Spilui fluff. Fifth Spilui story O.o


Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing remotely related to General Hospital, which is the property of ABC and Disney.

Sleepover 

"Dillon, listen!" Lulu Spencer exclaimed. "I don't need you to look after me right now, okay? You have no idea what I've been trough the last week, I just want to hang out and not have to deal with you!"

"Lulu," Dillon Quartermaine said softly as he took a step towards the blonde. "I just want to protect you."

"From what? Myself? You think that just because my mom went crazy from a little trauma, I will too?" She paused and crossed her arms over her chest. She walked over to her bed and sat down, examining her puppy printed pyjamas. "Besides, I already invited someone over to hang out with me."

As if on cue, there was a light scream and various other sounds of panic. Lulu looked at Dillon smugly and walked over to the window, opening it. In the tree outside, Damian Spinelli was perched on a high branch.

"Say what you will about the jocks," Spinelli begun as he handed his messenger bag over to Lulu. He shimmied his way down the branch and heaved himself into her bedroom. "But all that physical labour is not easy." Spinelli paused and examined Dillon. "Man, what's Billy Wilder doing here? He's a bit of a buzz kill." He complained.

"I was just asking myself the same thing," Lulu said as she stood next to Spinelli.

"What's he doing here?" Dillon asked, pointing at Spinelli, who was currently taking off his shoes. "He's not staying, is he?"

"Spinelli's been kind enough to sneak over here and stay with me every night since we were stuck in the MetroCourt." Lulu explained as she set Spinelli's messenger bag on her desk.

Dillon paused and looked at the other boy, who was currently having trouble untying his shoes. "Why?"

"I feel safer with him around," Lulu explained, smiling in Spinelli's direction. Spinelli paused from his shoe dilemma and smiled back at her.

Dillon shook his head and asked again, "why?!"

Lulu looked away from Spinelli and frowned at Dillon. "Because he tried to save me," she answered, as if she was explaining the colour of the sky. "Besides, he's my friend and I can do what I like with him."

Dillon stared at Spinelli, not understanding how the bumbling druggie could ever make anyone feel safe. "Whatever," Dillon huffed before turning on his heel and storming out the door, slamming it behind him.

Spinelli flinched at the sharp cracking noise of the door slamming and turned to Lulu. "I hope he doesn't tell anyone," he said as he rummaged through his bag for his own pyjamas. "Cause I would seriously hate to head to head with the Dominator."

"I sincerely doubt he will," Lulu said, politely looking away as Spinelli changed his clothes. "He used to sneak into Georgie's room all the time." Lulu turned back around and looked Spinelli over. He had the regular pyjamas of a university student; plaid bottoms and an ancient Pink Floyd t-shirt.

"Director-dude has never been one to shy away from the blinding light of hypocrisy," Spinelli pointed out as he pulled out his laptop. "Dude is a regular Two-Faced Monster of Planetoid Zero." Spinelli quiped as he walked over to Lulu's bed. He opened his laptop and steched out on his stomach.

"He's really not that bad," Lulu said as she stretched out beside Spinelli. Their feet were resting on the pillows at the head of the bed. "He has his moments."

"The Green Goblin had his moments too," Spinelli pointed out and he paused for a moment. "Dude, I'm totally sorry, that was way harsh of me. Business Dude is okay, I just think that he can be a little… over protective."

"And you're not?" Lulu asked, looking at his profile.

"Blonde One, you know you don't count." Spinelli looked over at her and smiled warmly, causing Lulu to blush. "That was a special situation and you're a special girl. I mean, if, for example, you really wanted to look at some wicked shock imagery, I would have let you. Hell, I'd probably show you the sites."

Lulu paused and looked back at Spinelli's homepage- Game Spot. "Thanks, I guess." She rested her head on her hand and tilted her head. Currently, Spinelli was typing extremely fast, attempting to break into a particularly well protected website. "What are you trying to do now?"

"I'm trying to get more information on some of the minions of darkness. Some freelance work for the ultimate protectors of good." Spinelli replied, referring to the PCPD.

Lulu smiled at the various facial expressions that passed over him as he went through various levels of firewalls and site protection. He wasn't conventionally handsome like many of the men in Port Charles, but he was absolutely endearing. He was her only friend, at least the only friend her age.

Lulu knew that he had a crush on her, that much was evident. "Spinelli," Lulu began, drawing Spinelli's attention away from the glowing screen.

"What is it, Blonde One?" Spinelli asked, pushing his long hair out of his face.

"I just wanted to thank you," she said, looking in his dark blue eyes. "For saving me at the hotel and staying with me after," she paused. "You don't have to do it and you do anyway."

Spinelli shrugged bashfully. "It's not that big of a deal. You're my best friend."

Lulu looked at him for a long moment before pulling him in a hug. She pulled back, their faces still close. His breathing grew shallow as he attempted to smile coolly at her. Lulu tilted her head to the side.

Spinelli's eyes searched her face. Building up every last ounce of courage he had, he leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss. He pulled back quickly and hopped off the bed. "I am so sorry!" He exclaimed. "I-I-"

"Spinelli…" Lulu began as she slowly got off the bed.

"I didn't mean to!" Spinelli said, gesturing wildly with his hands. "I mean, I obviously meant to, but I shouldn't have meant to!" Spinelli paused and looked down at his feet. "I mean, dude, you're like Lois Lane and I'm Jimmy Olsen. You deserve a Superman."

Lulu shook her head at him and smiled. "I am a far-cry from Lois Lane," she said as she took a step towards him. "I mean I'm blonde!" She laughed, getting a half-smile from Spinelli. She took another step towards him and touched his hand, causing him to warily look at her. Lulu pushed herself up in her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

Spinelli pulled back when breath was absolutely necessary and smiled brightly down at her. He looked at her puzzled by her actions. "Er-"

"Spinelli, you're the only boy that ever had real feelings for me," Lulu said, cutting him off. "Since you told me you wouldn't let anything happen to me, I've seen you differently- more, you know… romantically." Lulu said with a shrug.

He stepped back and pumped his arm. "Yes! You cannot resist the Jackal! His ultimate wit, brilliant mind and sexy body." He began to dance exuberantly in a circle, singing his own jaunty theme song.

Lulu rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. "I'm going to bed, now!" She called over his song. She carefully set the lap top on the bedside table and climbed under the covers. Spinelli finally stopped dancing and joined her, turning off the light.

Lulu snuggled herself in his chest and the two lapsed into silence.

"Lulu?"

"What?"

"Would you mind if I put this in the blog?"

--

Yet another fluffy Spilui (or whatever we're calling it) story! Will I ever stop? All signs point to no!

This one's rather long, isn't it? Hmm. I kind of like it, it has a je ne c'est pas about it. Also Adorable!Spin! Is there any other kind?

I think it'll be a few days before the next addition, as I don't have a back-up ready. I do have a million (or twelve) ideas lined up, though.

Does anyone actually read these notes?

As always, review, pls.


End file.
